Blood Mate
by alyssasmile
Summary: Sequel to Vampire Princess  Returning to Hogwarts and a skeptical McGonogall and Dumbledore, Harry has a confrontation that forces him to reveal certain truths he'd rather leave hidden while sticking up for the one he loved.


** Here is the sequel for 'Vampire Princess.' I wrote it surprisingly quickly, but I'm not going to post it until tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I intend to gain money from anything I post on this website.**

When Harry returned to the castle three days after Miki came to retrieve him, needing blood, he was surprised to find it absolutely silent. He checked his watch and realized it was dinner time. So he sighed and walked through the doors and into the very room everyone there had last saw him in.

The room had been fairly noisy, as it usually was at dinner, but when Harry stepped in it went dead silent. Silverware was dropped, mouths were left hanging open, and sentences were cut off in the middle. All heads turned towards the black haired boy, even as Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore stood and walked quickly towards him.

"Mr Potter, are you alright? We must cast some diagnostic spells over you. We believe you to be under a charm of sorts by the woman you were just with." McGonagall tried to send a spell at him, but he held up his hand and a shield appeared, surrounded his body with green coloured light.

"Slow down. You think Miki put me under a _spell? _Are you _nuts?_" He stared at his professors, both who looked disapproving. He heard a snort from the staff table and guessed it was from Snape.

"I do not think you realize just who Miki is, Harry." Dumbledore started.

Harry cut him off. "I know exactly who Miki is, along with Kaia and Miles, her parents."

Their jaws dropped. Then McGonagall hardened. "That does not prove anything Mr Potter."

"How so? Aren't my reassurances enough for you guys?" He asked scathingly.

"It has nothing to do with believing you Harry. You don't know what Miki can accomplish."

Harry stared. "I know exactly what Miki can do." He smirked at something only he understood.

"Mr Potter-" Professor McGonagall started.

Not wanting to hear it, he also did not allow this professor to finish her statement. "I've known Miki since we were six. I met her parents soon after. When we were eight I found out who they were and who I was." He cast a glare at Dumbledore. "When I was nine they started helping me train physically, making me faster and stronger, to help me avoid all kinds of attacks, including ones from my _family._" He said the word bitterly. "I've been sneaking out of this castle since I got here in order to see her. I've been dating her since I was fourteen. I'm pretty sure I _know who Miki is._"

"Harry, you do not realize that Miki could put all those false memories into your head in order to make you more willing to blood sacrifice." Dumbledore told him in his patronizing tone.

Harry scowled. "She didn't; trust me."

McGonagall sighed. "This has nothing to do with trust, Potter. It has to do with the fact that you believe you are willingly dating a vampire."

"I don't _believe _anything!" Harry said scathingly. "I _know _I am! Miki was the one who brought me back to the living when my uncle almost killed me. She was the one who kept me sane the summer after my fourth year. She was there to make me feel better when my _godfather _died because you didn't want to tell me all the information I needed to know! She's the one who's been sneaking me food since we _met! _Without Miki, I don't even think I would be here right now to argue with you!"

Everyone in the hall was pale now, listening to Harry's unwilling confessions in order to defend the one he loved. They stared in shock as the professors then still refused to believe it.

"See what I mean Harry? It obvious she has you under some kind of spell. I know for a fact that while the Dursleys didn't care for you deeply, they did not abuse you-"

"You're _blind _Dumbledore. If a six year old vampire can notice abuse, why can't you? My torso is _covered _in scars that I have hidden by a glamour right now."

"That's what you _think _Harry. It definitely is not true. The Dursleys would never-"

Barely holding in a scream of frustration, Harry pulled out a pocket knife. The professors jumped back in alarm, but all Harry did was prick his finger and spread a little blood on his neck.

_Harry? _A voice asked. It was Miki.

_Hi. Look, if I don't show them my tattoo Dumbledore is going to try and go through my head, and I don't know if I can stop him. Do you mind? _The whole time they had been arguing, Harry had kept his shield up, and it was starting to drain him.

_Yea, it's fine. They had to find out sooner or later. _

_Love you Mik._

_Love you too._

Once the conversation was ended Harry muttered something, and right in front of their eyes a tattoo appeared on his neck. It was silver in colour and only appeared to be his name in fancy lettering along the side of his neck. But everyone who knew of vampires knew what it meant.

Harry was a blood mate.

Harry's voice was now soft. "Miki would never hurt me, as I would never hurt her. If I were to die, she would as well, and if she were to die, I would automatically sink into depression so deep I would stop eating and waste away. The memories I have are not false, and even if they were I wouldn't care because I love Miki and that will never change."

He turned around and left the room, intending on heading back to the palace he had just came from, unable to deal with nosy people any longer.


End file.
